medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Alexandra Fletcher
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a 'detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Born during the month of January on the day of the 28th, Alexandra Katherine entered the world as the first child of the noble pure-blood Fletcher couple. Michael was a Wizamgomet representative for the family while Catronia remained at home with their children. Alexandra was only the first child, followed by six more before she became too old to safely bear children. Growing up as the eldest, followed by five sisters then finally a baby boy, she was basically taught as both a male and female from the first moment of her ability to walk. Michael wanted to make sure that Alexandra could take his position when he needed to step down, and able to get her message across with a few words. Her magic manifested at the age of six, as was usual with her family, retrieving her baby brother's stuffed animal from where it had been tossed up on the roof by one of their other sisters. This resulted in her acceptance at Hogwarts when she was eleven, and from her first step onto the school grounds, Alexandra knew that this is where she'd thrive. And to almost everyone's surprise, she took everything with ease. Despite her growing up in the countryside, she was almost on par with the other noble students, and easily absorbed the materials that the professors taught. She graduated with other prominent future members of the Wizamgomet, such as Gregor Macmillian. Living in a world where it was rare for women to hold a position, she didn't really seem to mind. If anything, she became a powerful force. And she doesn't plan on stopping it any time soon. Alexandra is technically the heiress for her baby brother's position on the Wizenmagont, but with him still needing to grow up and become an adult, she plans to use the title and position to try and do as much good as she can. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? 13. What is their marital/familial status? 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 15. What time zone are you? ---- It has officially been a week since the last edit to this forum; please amend this within '''3 days ' of this message ('''01/08) '''otherwise the claim will be denied. Sonofapollo Owl Me 22:26, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Adult Unsorted